


True love surviving throughout the snow journey

by LonerWolf6



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Arguing, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Car Accidents, Claiming Bites, Cold Weather, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Frostbite, Jealousy, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: David and Patrick went to visit some places out of Schitt's Creek for some vacation time together during the winter time from their store for a few weeks. But what if that on their first stop on their vacation times together, someone got so mad at something that caused David and Patrick to drive back to Schitt's Creek. While they are driving back, David and Patrick get into an argument that causes them to have a car accident in the middle of nowhere that also leads them in a very tough life vs death situation with a snowstorm coming in on them.Can they survive this snowstorm?What was their argument about?Would someone find out about the trouble that the couple are in and search for them?Most importantly question of all, is their love strong enough to survivewhole together throughout the situation it is in?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 6





	True love surviving throughout the snow journey

In Snowy Schitt's Creek as it is winter time.

Somewhere there is an apartment building. One of its door openings is revealing Patrick in his warm handsome outfit who is pulling his silver suitcase behind him out of his door which he closed it before walking to his car.

Patrick quickly got into his car to drive off to Stevie's motel to pick up David and his suitcases after putting his own suitcase in the backseat.

After a few minutes of driving, He finally drove up to Stevie's motel to see David Rose, his _boyfriend_ dressing up very warm in his cute black and white striped sweaters and comfy looking black pant, is waiting outside by his motel room's door with surprisingly two suitcases instead of a couple suitcases he usually brings to their times off together, next to him.

David quickly stands up straight as seeing his boyfriend, Patrick driving up to him. He quickly grabs his suitcases and drags them to Patrick's car; opening the back door to put his suitcases next to Patrick's suitcase before sitting up in front with Patrick who quickly kisses David as he just got into his seat, lovely before said.

"Hello David. How was your morning, _Sweety-pie_?"

Patrick smirks lightly at David as he just gives him a pet name. David quickly had a horror expression on his face before changing into a frown face to say.

"Oh my god! **_Patrick_**! Just No. No. Never call me that again or else I will storm back to my room and stay there for the rest of my vacation time instead of spending it with you."

Patrick just chuckles lightly at David's reactions before quickly kissing him once again to calm him down before slowly driving out of Stevie's motel parking lot onto the road to their vacation time together

David watches his _boyfriend_ , that he can't believe that he has for a couple months and even survived together throughout the barbecue event with Rachel who is _Patrick's ex-fiance_ ; very lovely for a couple moments before quickly looking away; hoping Patrick didn't see that, looking at outside scenes of the car instead.

Patrick did see that but didn't comment on it because he knew that would make David feel embarrassed or overwhelmed about it. So instead, he just secretly smiles about it to himself while keeping force on driving his car on the road; trying to not get them to crash since the roads are very slippy today.

Patrick's car drives on the road; passing couple places which are Twyla's Cafe, their store, town hall, bob's garage and finally lastly, Schitt's Creek big sign.

They are actually leaving Schitt's Creek. While our boys are driving to their good vacation times together.. 

_**But they didn't know that there would be trouble coming into them very soon..** _

_**That seemed to be lasting throughout the rest of their vacation times together for a few weeks..** _

_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short chapter. But I will try to make next chapters longer than it was.
> 
> Quick remind: I will updates whenever I want to or got into a mood to do it.


End file.
